legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kou Leifoh
Kou Leifoh is a playable protagonist from The Bouncer. A bouncer at Fate. A man of many words, he is cocky and sets the mood for the rest of the group. Fortunately, he is not all talk; he also has the skills to back up his smart mouth. Kou was originally the only male heir to the prestigious Hurst family. Academically bright and highly talented, he also desired to excel in martial arts - something that his mother did not approve of and find safe for his and their family's security. Constantly pleading his mother to practice Tae Kwon Do, Kou left home after having enough of his mother's overprotectiveness and sought out a school to teach him, as he also believed that the one to truly inherit his family's name must not also be knowledgeable and striving, but also physically fit and strong. Over the span of two years, Kou prodigiously excelled in his martial art of choice at 14, and even earned high marks by his grandmaster after going face to face with him in battle. Growing older, the grandmaster also regarded Kou as a worthy successor of the school, even though as that was not even possible for him and the ecstatic Kou, as the prestigious Hurst family name was the very obstacle. Later on, when he was 20, Kou enrolled into the investigation agency LUKIS, desiring something more thrilling and adventurous in his life. Passing with flying colors during training, it was then Kou started to grow tired of the fame associated with his family name, often getting him misappropriate perceptions of an elite upper class man, which nearly got him disqualified with his overseeing senior officer. During his career at LUKIS, he had also met Leann Caldwell, another high ranking agent, yet more careful and thorough than the excitable Kou, where he had warmly received her upon their introduction. On the mission that followed, Leann had unexpectedly tripped up the attention of their opposition's security. Coming in mass and more than expected, Kou helped draw their attention, while she was told to make a quick getaway. Surviving and succeeding, Leann received a promotion, and their relationship blossomed further, as she owed Kou a date. A year prior to the events of Mikado's official launch for their new solar energy technology, LUKIS received crucial information regarding Mikado's ulterior motives, and including their research concerning questionable bionic and biological applications. With Leann as the leader of the mission to infiltrate Mikado, Dominique soon was spotted in Edge with Sion at FATE. Because of this, Kou was ordered to get a full body tattoo to help fit in on Dog Street with his surveillance activities. Applying as a bouncer at FATE, the recession didn't help at all, as Boss didn't have enough money on his payroll for the position. Attending as a regular, Kou showed some goodwill and also helped keep roughhousers in line, and because of this, Dominique also helped negotiate things to help get Kou in as a bouncer for the bar. The Bouncer tetralogy Kou functions normally much like the in the game, until he meets up with Ayame and reluctantly joins her on her quest to retrieve Dominique who has the elusive Dragon Ball. Until Kou and the other bouncers were separated after their defeat against Dauragon. Kou later came to at a locker room in the Mikado building and then studied how to infiltrate it by mimicking the special forces' poses. It wasn't an easy feat especially when he had to deal with the little tyke, Goten. At first he thought he was just a kid wandering into the place past his bedtime, but the kid demonstrated what he was capable of. Kou gradually became impressed with his techniques and strong resolve and he did a decent job not blowing his cover. They soon became buddies, even when the going went tough. Later on, as Kou observed Dominique's activation, he went with a distraught Sion while Goten revealed to the Z-Fighters that Kou was assigned by LUKIS' head, Leann, to watch over Dominique, "the target." He was in charge to eliminate her if necessary and he was driven to that as he called for backup. However, he didn't have an ill will towards her on account of Sion's relationship. So they boarded the Galeos, defeated Echidna and Mugetsu, and Kou affirmed Ayame's suspicions of the satellite as a means to fuel Dauragon's revenge. Kou and his friends caught up with Daurgaon after he killed Kaldea, and they failed after the last few lethal bouts. The Z-Fighters took over, and Kou was revived via Senzu bean by Ayame. He woke up by the time Dauragon was defeated. They escaped and he was congratulated a vacation. Unfortunately, he was unable to ride the Nimbus on their way back. He was a bit touchy when Ayame made the appointment to take Dominique to Capsule Corp, though Leann later informed that the target should still be watched over. And Kou took on the assignment once again. His shift soon ended and he met up with his boss, she fought him to demonstrate his resolve and he won. As she left, Goten met up with Kou and they said farewell. Several months later, Sion attended his 20th birthday, and Kou witnessed his transformation after drinking a Sapporo. He took the shift, though Sion became uneasy with the new arrangements by Boss. There was a brawl and Kou dove in to protect his friends until Sion startingly backed away after he hit Dominique. He soon followed Sion and saw his doppelganger for the first time, then he captured Dominique, and Ayame couldn't save her. Although Kou was one of the few people that defended Sion when he was covered with propoganda. Kou stayed at Dog Street while Sion pursued his double, and he was successful, leading him, Dominique and Wong to have a more brighter future. A few years after that, Kou was involved on away missions from LUKIS. Leann received word that the Yakuza were increasing at an alarming rate, and Kou decided to blend in with the crime syndicate. A day later, Kou revealed himself after a scrimmage against Wong and Echidna, and revealed he only functioned as a mole. Kou decided to chase after the Yakuza and hadn't returned. They were apparently caught off guard by a tall, menacing, cloaked figure that knocked them out seamlessly. HIs predicament remains a mystery. He received the sake, along with Sion and Volt, and he fought off Echidna and her allies. They were able to subdue him and his cohorts, but it was soon revealed that the one influencing them was indeed Dauragon! They admired their demise as the ladies fell through a trapdoor and were now at the Yakuza's mercy. Kou then witnessed the Yubitsume that Dauragon performed after he failed to find Dominique at Fate. His okubun was just about to amputate Volt's fingers, until the young emperor, Chiaotzu, intervened. Upon his master's orders, he along with Sion and Volt combatted the psychic martial artist, but got his own legs severely injured during the collapse of the crystal dome under Mikado's metamorphosis. He was evacuated out, though, and then sent to Dende's Lookout for recuperation. Soon after, he was given the Sacred Water as a way to reverse the effects of the transmitter implanted in his the rear of his neck. He rested for quite awhile when Dende healed his injured limbs, then he soon awakened without any recollection of the incidences; Leann, Chiaotzu and Ayame weren't very pleased, despite his reunion with an emotional Goten. While he was recuperating, Leann broke the news that he was relieved from LUKIS. That is what she wanted to happen; however, he's still able to work for the organization since all the chaos wasn't his doing, as he was just being manipulated by Mikado's transmitter. So, he still works for Leann, and they eventually got a date after several years of waiting. He was also a part of Ayame's surrogate family after hearing the news from Dende when she lost hers under the Yakuza. Years later, he still dates with Leann as well as work for LUKIS and Fate, where the new generation of bouncers awaits... Aliies and enemies Allies: Sion Barzahd, Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger, Wong Leung, Ayame, Goten, Kid Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Echidna, Leann Caldwell, LUKIS organization, Dende, Mr. Popo, Videl, Korin Enemies: Mugetsu, PD-4, Echidna (formerly), Kaldea Orchid (formerly), Dauragon C. Mikado, Jet-Black Sion, the Yakuza, Chiaotzu (formerly) Trivia * Kou without doubt resembles Laguna Loire from Final Fantasy VIII. * Kou's hairstyle and tattoos show up years later as Sho Minamimoto. * He's known as the mole; he works with Dominique but can eliminate her and go against his friends' wishes at any time, feeding info to his superiors all the while. This put some misgivings on the Dragon Team, excepting Goten who defended his motives. * In the soundtrack, there are two versions of Kou Leifoh's theme. The first one is the basic theme from the game; the other is a more fun remake featuring an extended version of it. * Kou is closely associated with Goten; he first saw him as a spoiled brat, though his innocence, agility, moves, and bravery overshadowed his doubts. * He seems to be the only character that can't ride the Flying Nimbus. Perhaps it's the fact that he's a mole and is assigned to eliminate Dominique if necessary, not to mention his sour mouth gets him into mischief and can be deceitful at times. * His main characteristic is optimism. kou1.jpg|Kou images kou.jpg|Kou portrait koubody.jpg|Kou's tattoos kou3.png|Kou Leifoh kou5.png|Kou kou6.png|Kou's face main4.jpg|Kou, Dominique, Sion, and Volt voltxkou.jpg|Kou and Volt in the Galeos RUN!.jpg Leadingtheway.png Characterdraw.jpg|Bouncer drawing evacuate.jpg|Evacuate the Galeos! Readytofight.jpg Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Characters hailing from the The Bouncer Universe Category:Action Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Speedsters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Badass Normal Category:Protective Characters Category:Misogynists Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Team heroes Category:Team villains Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy